


（堂良）祝好（五）

by nikesi9090



Series: 祝好 [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikesi9090/pseuds/nikesi9090





	（堂良）祝好（五）

“你好，有人在家吗？”

孟鹤堂敲着一户人家的门，这是一个相对比较老旧的城区，铁门有些生锈，透露着一股铁锈的腥味。

门闪开了一条缝，是一个眉目温和的女人，眼角已经有了些皱纹。

“你好，请问你找谁？”女人问。

孟鹤堂掏出证件，说“你好我是青州市公安局行政七队的，请问你是韩市汴的前妻吗？我来了解一些情况。”

女人的目光闪了闪，最终还是把孟鹤堂让进了屋里。

“请喝水。”女人给他倒了一杯水，坐在他旁边不远处的沙发上，问道，“警官先生，请问你有什么事吗？”

孟鹤堂看着她问道，“你知道你的前夫韩市汴前日在河里被打捞出来，确认死亡的事情吗？”

女人的眸子暗了暗，说“我知道的警官先生。”

孟鹤堂继续问道，“那你对他这次的事有什么看法吗？”

女人迟疑了下，说，“听说是醉酒失足落水的。”

孟鹤堂饶有兴趣的看着她说，“没错，是在他的血液里查到了高浓度的酒精成分，可这个事情警局并没有对外公布，请问你是怎么知道的呢？”

女人手中的杯子里的水溅出来了一些。

她放下手中的水，盯着自己的指尖，半晌不说话。

“不好意思，我可能需要你跟我一起回警局进行进一步调查。”孟鹤堂站起来 看着她，说到。

女人的双手颤抖着说“不用调查了，你直接抓我回去吧，没错，就是我做的。”

孟鹤堂看着这个温和羸弱的女人，说“我实在想不明白，你们已经离婚这么多年，为什么要这样做？”

女人含水的双眸带有一丝愤怒，她说，“你不知道警官先生，他是个骗子，是个双面人，是个大骗子。”

韩市汴他并没有其他人眼中那么好，他对他的妻子非常不好，酒后总是会打她。这个伪装很棒的男人，在外面表现的滴酒不沾，没有人相信他是一个酒鬼，经常出去嫖娼，还会家暴。没有人相信他的妻子，她却最终暗无天日的日子里过了五年。好不容易真的离了婚，和她的苦日子并没有到头。韩市汴还是经常会喝酒，闯入前妻自己租的房间，甚至时不时的会被对她进行强暴，他认准了就跟女人极奇懦弱不敢报警。

终于在前日的夜里她他又醉酒闯入那里，他的前妻实在忍无可忍。看着醉酒后躺在沙发上，死人一样的韩市汴，这个美丽女人不知道来了那么多的力气，将他抬到车上，一路走到一个偏僻无人的水系，用颤抖的手将他推了下去。

可她否认杀死另一位年轻人的事情，也不知道为什么他血液里酒精含量会高的离奇。

孟鹤堂只好将她带回去，等候接下来的判决。而另一个案子，调查了几天没有一点线索，也只好暂缓调查。

青州市公安局

孟鹤堂坐在位子上，详细的写下了这一次的案件分析和调查。

“孟哥，你会很讨厌双重性格的人吗？”周九良不知什么时候来了，站在孟鹤堂身后，问到。

突然的出声吓了孟鹤堂一跳，他弯了弯眼角，笑到，“会啊，你想啊，那种在人面前掩饰，心里暗戳戳憋坏的家伙，真的很讨厌诶。”

周九良点点头，嗯了一声，说，“孟哥你忙吧，我先走了。”

孟鹤堂专心于案件整理，没仔细看周九良的表情，只是说，“好嘞，九良你慢点哦。”

周九良出门，回去自己的工位，轻轻叹了口气，掏出包里的要，手微微颤抖着，终是长叹一口气，很泄气的样子。

周九良，你活该没朋友啊。


End file.
